parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fictional Characters, Inc.
Cast * Sulley/James P. Sullivan - Anyang, Dube, Simba, Imani, Kagiso and Zola (Tarzans and Sheenas) * Mike Wazowski - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter series) * Boo - Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) * Randall Boggs - ??? * Fungus - ??? * Waternoose - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) * Roz - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Celia Mae - Merida (Brave) * Celia's Snakes - Mice (Cinderella) * Jerry - Shrek * Smitty and Needleman - Nico and Pedro (RIO) * Chalooby - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) * George Sanderson - Winnie The Pooh * Charlie - Piglet (Pooh) * Spike Jones - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Waxford - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Claws Ward - Tantor (Tarzan) * Chuck - Blu (RIO) * Rivera - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Betty - Anna (with Elsa as an extra; Frozen) * Bob Peterson - Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly (Alpha and Omega) * Frank - Rango * Ricky Plesuski - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Ricky's Assistant - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Ted Pauley - Bernard the Bull (Where the Wild Things Are) * Ted's Assistant - Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) * Bud Lucky - Simba, Nala (The Lion King), Kovu and Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Lucky's Assistant - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * J.J. Ranft - Diego (Ice Age) * Ranft's Assistant - Guy (The Croods) * Harley P. Gerson - ??? * Harley's Assistant - Rafael (RIO) * Lanky Schmidt - Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Marge - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The CDA - The BAU (Criminal Minds) * Teacher - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Children - Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Baby Smitty - Dumbo * Little Monster Around the Rope - Godzooky (Godzilla) * Big Monster - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * News Reporter - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Interviewees - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) * Dr. Frasenberger - SpongeBob SquarePants * Trash Eating Monster - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Fire Breathing Monster - ??? * Tony - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Blobby - Ray (The Princess and The Frog) * Sushi Chef from Harryhausen's - Jim Crow (Dumbo) * Monster Couple from Harryhausen's - Timon (The Lion King) and Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Robot Boy - Ika (Squid Girl) * Phlegm Bile - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) * Ms. Flint - Wyldstyle Lucy (The Lego Movie) * Pupils - Kristoff (Frozen), Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) and The Prince (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Woody (Toy Story) * Childrens' Screams - Various Male and Female Anime Characters * A Kid That Mike Entertained - Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon Series Anime) * Trailer Folk - Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Rex (In The Outtakes) - Olaf (Frozen) Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Movies Spoofs